The Only Thing Wrong
by Siobhan Recca
Summary: Hi again! It's me, Siobhan Recca, here again with another song fic. It's all your fault, since you reviewed! I hope you like it.


Ethan Frome __

A family that loves me

More friends than I can count

Got that job I always wanted

Nothing to complain about

I know I've got so much going

Still I got so much gone

The only thing wrong in my life

Are the arms that don't hold me

Through the long lonely nights

The only thing wrong in my life

Is you're not in it baby

Ginny crouched meekly three rows down and two up from the elaborate marble monument that had been erected in her departed husband's honor upon his gravesite. The tiny, simple tombstone that she placed a single rose, so darkly red as to almost seem black, against seemed to be a much more fitting monument to the Boy Who Lived in her mind. As it was. For there, six feet under that plain granite stone was the true final resting place of Harry Potter, Sr. The man who had died so that so many could live free.

She rested a slender hand against the cold stone moments before she leaned forward to allow her forehead to join it upon the slick surface.

"Oh, Harry. Why did you have to leave me?" she whispered quietly as silent tears trickled down her grief-worn features under her auburn hair.

__

I oughta simply move on

And shrug off your goodbye

But it's hard to see the future

Through these tears in my eyes

The sun never shines so brightly

When one cloud blocks out the light

The only thing wrong in my life

Are the arms that don't hold me 

Through the long lonely nights

The only thing wrong in my life

Is you're not in it baby oh

Yeah my world was close to perfection

Till the day you said goodbye

Everything had been so simply wonderful. She had finally managed to marry the man that she loved more than life itself. After all that she had waited, he had saw her as she truly was. Saw how much he needed her pure fire for life in his existence.

It had been wonderful. She had been happy. And she honestly believed that he had been happy too. He had seemed happy at least. And then little Harry Potter, Jr. had come along and even with the threat of Voldermort lingering over their heads, it had seemed like maybe they would have a chance to give that precious little child what Harry had lost. 

And maybe the constant deaths that Harry had to deal with kept dragging him down further and further into a bleaker and bleaker depression, she never left him. They stayed with him, her and little Harry. Stayed and were forced to watch as he grew steadily older and more weary. It was her that comforted him now, not the other way around as it used to be. She knew she had to be his anchor, and she was more than willing to do that for him. She was always willing to do anything for him.

__

The only thing wrong in my life

Are the arms that don't hold me

Through the long lonely nights

The only thing wrong in my life

Is you're not in it baby

No you're not

No you're not

Then Voldermort had started actively hunting for Harry. 

He must have discovered how much of a morale booster it was for the average wizard to know that the Boy Who Lived was fighting for them. Or maybe he just got sick and tired of Harry being such a thorn in his side. Whatever the cause, he had come and he had found them. Dumbledore wasn't willing to let them have a Secret Keeper after what had happened with Harry's parents, which made things difficult, but they had lived through difficult before and more than that. Ginny knew that they could make it though it everything went alright. 

__

The only thing wrong in my life

Are the arms that don't hold me

Through the long lonely nights

The only thing wrong in my life

Is you're not in it baby

Oh no

But he had found them. 

And he had been furious. Blasting at everything. 

Ginny was so blessed relieved that they had decided to leave little Harry with Dumbledore at Hogwarts until Voldermort stopped hunting for them that she never even gave a second thought to her own safety when she went running after Harry as he charged down the street towards Voldermort.

Then the street had erupted under her feet and sent her flying away from Harry back towards the ruins of their home.

__

You're not in it baby

The only thing wrong

Is you're not in it baby

Oh

Whoa oh

You're not in it baby

Whoo-who

Whoa-oh

"HARRY!" the scream ripped from her throat with a horrible anguished shriek. 

She scrambled down the near mountainous pile of debris into the nearly empty circle where the muscular, silver haired, scarred form of her husband lay limp upon the ground. Voldermort was no where to be found, but she could still hear the high-pitched shriek of agony that had drawn her to that one particular site where she found Harry. 

He was in bad shape. She knew that before she even reached him. And as she crouched gingerly beside him and fluttered her hands anxiously about his many injuries, trying to determine what was the worst through all the blood, he knew that she knew. 

"Gin." He croaked, reaching up with a hand that had two too few fingers upon it to brush against her face, leaving a crimson streak upon her cheek. 

"Harry, oh god... there's so much blood... oh god... Harry..." she moaned, finally directing her anguished gaze to his face even as she started casting one of the various healing spells she had managed to wheedle out of Madame Pomfrey back when they had still attended Hogwarts. He looked back at her with a strangely painless calm upon his bloody and battered features. 

"Gin. Stop." His voice was weak, and bits of bloody foam flecked his lips, but his grasp upon her hand, bearing the wand tip away from him, was fiercely strong in comparison.

"Harry..." 

"No, Gin. It's no use." He coughed, heavily, causing more of the blood flecked foam to froth from his lips. "No use. I did it, Gin. Beginning of the end. I hurt him. Bad." He coughed again, this time the violent paroxysms racked his entire body.

Ginny wrapped her arms around him, as if trying physically to hold life to him. "Stop, Harry. Oh, please. Stop talking. It'll be alright." She sobbed, tears beginning to streak her face.

"Have to tell you, Gin. He's not gonna last much," more coughing. "longer. He's not. We're gonna win, Gin. We're gonna win." His voice was dying away as his eyelids drooped lower and lower over orbs so badly damaged that they would never be able to see again. 

"Harry! Don't! No!" she screamed, clutching him to her. 

His eyes flashed open again and the cloudy orbs locked upon hers. "Never told you, Gin. I.. I lo.."

And he was gone, his last words left unfinished. 

Author's Note: Well, I did it. You asked for it. Yet another Harry Potter songfic. Nice and angsty, no? I hope you like it anyways. If you're wondering, yes, it and The Greatest Man I Never Knew go together. This is kinda sorta a sequel like thing. You know, there is something extremely ironic about my songfics. That would be the fact that so far both of the songs used are from country/pop artists. Yet, I don't even like country or pop. Hmmm, maybe that's why they're angsty.

Disclaimers: Harry Potter is copyrighted 2000 by J.K. Rowling. All rights are reserved by her and Scholastic Press, cause they printed it. The song is _The Only Thing Worse_ and it was recorded by Jamie O'Neal for the Mercury Records album "Shiver" and I don't have a clue who wrote it since its my sister's CD, and she lost the booklet. It was produced by Keith Stegall and Carson. Oh, it's copyrighted 2000 by Mercury Records too... the bad spelling and grammar are my fault entirely. I wouldn't blame that on such lovely people. I think the idea is mine, but who knows. 


End file.
